Items
Items are any object the player can find in the world of NEO Scavenger. They may be: found when scavenging a hex; created by the player using crafting; or just lying around in the game world. Some items might have more than one use, but are only listed here by their primary usage. Clothing and Worn Accessories 'Clothing' *Balaclava *Blue Frog Sash **Sapphire Lily Sash *Blue Jeans **Short Shorts *Dogman Fur Coat *Cargo Pants **Black Cargo Pants **Khaki Cargo Pants **Khaki Cargo Shorts *Clown Head *Gas Mask *Hide Long Coat *Olive-colored Hoodie *Patchwork Foil Poncho *Patchwork Hide Tunic *Patchwork Hide Glove *Shirts **3 Dog Moon T-Shirt **Allegan Fairgrounds T-Shirt (Red or White) **Black Shirt **Brown T-Shirt **Corn-A-Cola T-Shirt **Gray Shirt **Grayling Community College T-Shirt **Hospital Gown *Strangler's Hood *Tactical Armor Vest *Tactical Glove *Tactical Helmet 'Footwear' *Gator Shoes *Pack Boots *Makeshift Rag Shoes *Running Shoes *Sandals *Tactical Boots 'Jewelry / Accessories' *Bronze Talisman *Copper Beads on a String *Detroit Megacity Tracking Bracelet *Hospital Wrist Strap *Jar of Screaming Eyes Weapons and Ammunition These items must be equipped in one of the player's hands to be used. Some require ammunition to be placed in a storage slot. 'Weapons' *.308 Hunting Rifle *.38 Revolver *.45 Pistol *12-Gauge Shotgun *Bow: Anishinaabe *Bow: Compound *Bow: Greenwood *Broken Bottle *Club *Crowbar *Glass Shiv *Glass Shard *Homemade 4mm Gauss Rifle *Meat Cleaver *Military Shotgun *Monkey Wrench *Sling *Spears **Sharpened **Hardened **Broad *Stones and Pebbles 'Ammunition' *Broadhead Arrows *Crude Arrows *Gauss Rifle Rounds *Revolver Bullets *Pistol Rounds *Rifle Rounds *Shotgun Shells Crafting Components *8x10 Tarp *Caster Wheel *Cigarette Lighter *Gauss Rifle Components **4mm Gauss Gun Barrel **4mm Gauss Gun Receiver **Charging Circuit **Gauss Rifle Battery **High-energy Capacitor **Stage-switching Circuit **Wooden Rifle Stock *Medium Length of String *Metal Sauce Pan *Multi-tool *Plastic Shards *Rags *Scrap of Foil *Shard *Shoe Sole *Shopping Cart Basket *Shopping Cart Frame *Small Animal Hide *Small Parts *Soup Can *Squirrel Corpse *Handful of String *Tree Branch **Large **Medium *Twigs and Bark Medical Supplies Items with medical benefits *Bear Root *Nanorobot Medical Kit *Pills *Rough Splint Food *Berries *Canned Soup *Saltine Crackers *Gelli Bears *Ketchup *Mushrooms *Potato Chips *Snack Cakes *Meat Liquids *Tannin Tea *Corn-a-Cola *Purified Water *Water *Whiskey Bags & Containers *Box Cart *Bottles *Canvas Backpack *Cardboard Box *Children's Backpack *First Aid Kit *Green Duffel Bag *Makeshift Sack *Plastic Bag *Plastic Sled *Potato Chip Bag *Shopping Cart *Soft Birch Bag *Travois Survival Gear *Battery Sparkers **Small **Medium *Binoculars *Digital Water Tester *Flashlight *Gas Mask **XM54 Gas Mask Cartrige *Lockpicks *Nightvision Goggles *Noise Trap *Rifle Scope *Roadmap *Sleeping Bags *Squirrel Snare *Tarp Shelter *Torch *Water Purification Tablets Electronics *Cellphone *Digital Content (files) *iSlab *Laptop *Memory Stick *Smartphone Documents *Blueprints of the V-MADS system *Incomplete Excerpts from a German Manuscript *Medical Records for a Meredith Ewing *Some pages from the Blue Frog book Permanent Campsite Upgrades Items that are permanently located in certain campsites; some of which affect the stats of the campsite *Communal Trash Barrel Fire *Dashboard Climate Control *Dome Light *Electrical Panel *HVAC Vent Other *Handful of Ashes *Black Box with Antennae *Corpses **Deer **Dog **Dogman **Enfield Horror **Humanoid (includes Melonhead) *Cylindrical Key *Dog-Be-Gone *Failsafe Key *Key Fob *Glass Vial Labeled: "YPC, 020.6" *Giizhik Smudge Stick *Hatter's Flashdrive *"Hot Brick" RTG Cell *ID Card *Newspaper *Scrap of Paper (Recipe) *Security Footage *Silver Urn *Small Orange Box *Stoat's flashdrive for use at Camp Grayling *Strange Mechanical Doll *UAV Wreckage *UVDs *UVD Case *"YpcV" **plastic vial **sealed drum Special Items with unique properties found throughout the game *Resource Items **Forest **Lake **Marsh **River **Sunlight **Unlicensed Power Tap *Gateway Items **Allegan Fairgrounds **Camp Grayling **Clearbone Valley **Gyges Cryo Facility **Hatter **House at Seven Gables Road **Isotope Mine **Last Chance Canteen **Saginaw Mental Institution **St. James Parkade **Strange Forest **Zom Zom's *Locker containing "your confiscated items" Category:Items